Slytherin Secrecy
by Ruby Moon-Snape
Summary: COMPLETE! AU! Draco Malfoy has a secret. How would it change his life if it got out? Better than it sounds. Rating is for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except maybe the idea.

'blah' mean thoughts

Slytherin Secrecy

It was a late night at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A lone figure stood in the Entrance Hall, not caring if anyone saw him. A storm was raging outside, and he was not able to hear it in the dungeons. Violent storms usually kept people up, but for Draco Malfoy, it was soothing.

His dorm mates, sixth-year Slytherins Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and Blaise Zabini, were sleeping, when he snuck out of the Slytherin House. Footsteps were heard over the thunder, and still Draco did not move.

"Draco?"

Draco didn't move an inch nor did he turn to face the new-comer. A hand was placed on his shoulder, under which was felt neither twitch nor flinch. This lack of movement scared the new-comer. It was like Draco had been petrified. The new-comer turned to run and get Madame Pomphrey, but was halted by a voice. "Professor."

The professor turned and looked at Draco. His silver-blonde hair was worn loose, ending just above his shoulders, covering his ears. Draco then turned to look at his dark-haired professor.

"What is it, Draco?" Severus noticed unshed tears in Draco's eyes. "What's wrong, Little Dragon?"

Without answering, Draco flung his arms around Severus. "Severus!"

Severus wrapped one arm around the sixteen-year-old Slytherin. Quickly and gently, the Potions Master tucked Draco's hair behind his ears.

Draco felt his Head of House go rigid. "Severus?"

"Come with me, Draco."

Draco nodded and, unconsciously, un-tucked his hair, once again covering his ears. Severus led Draco to his office. Severus said something in a language Draco didn't understand, but had heard his mother use. The door to the office opened, and the two Slytherins entered. Draco had been in the Potions Master's office before. It was one of his favorite places to spend his time.

"Stay here, Draco. I'll be back in a moment."

Draco sat in one of the chairs in front of the fire and looked around the room. There were a couple certificates (including his diploma from Hogwarts) whose light-colored frames contrasted with the midnight blue walls and black ceiling. On one wall there was a large tapestry depicting a large serpent and a raven-haired Slytherin with the words _The Heir of Slytherin_ at the bottom. The opposite wall was covered completely by shelving. Resting on the shelves were potion ingredients, most of which Draco had never handled himself. Stuff like Lobalug Poison, Runespoor Eggs, Powdered Romanian Longhorn Horns, Jobberknoll Feathers, and Frozen Ashwinder Eggs were on the lower shelves. The higher shelves held the more dangerous and magical ingredients, such as Erumpet Horn and Tails and Exploding Fluid, Dragon Hide and Blood and Hearts and Livers and Horns, and Unicorn Horns and Hairs. The highest shelf, however, was completely empty, except for a raven which at the moment was sleeping. On the adjacent wall was a bookcase (as well as the door Severus had gone through). Several titles of books stood out at Draco. Titles such as "Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them," "Quidditch Through the Ages," and "1000 Magical Herbs and Fungi" were familiar to him. There were several other potion books and just as many Defense Against the Dark Arts books. A desk was next to the bookcase. Normally, it was devoid of any clutter. So, it shocked Draco to see a few rolls of parchment, an ink bottle, Severus's green and black quill, and a couple of books on the desk. The sixth-year Slytherin got up and walked over to the desk. The books didn't look too interesting to Draco as one was on Werewolves and the other Vampirism. Draco picked up one of the rolls of parchment and, expecting to see a potion recipe, unrolled it. To the silvery-blonde Slytherin's surprise, it wasn't a recipe. In fact, there was nothing written on it. This confused Draco. 'Why would Severus keep a blank roll of parchment on his desk?' Shrugging, Draco rolled the parchment back up and laid it on the desk. Curious as to what the other rolls of parchment were, Draco picked up the next one.

Severus, dusting off his robes after flooing to Malfoy Manor, was greeted by Narcissa Malfoy. "Hello, Severus."

"Is Lucius home?"

"No, Sev. He's not."

Severus drew the silvery-blonde woman into his arms. "Our suspicions have been confirmed. He did inherit the genes."

Narcissa pulled back and smiled at him. "Sev, we knew he would. How could he not? We both have the genes, my love. It was only a matter of time before his Elvin characteristics began to show themselves."

"I can't stay too long. I left our son in my office." Severus turned to leave. "Maybe you should come with me, and we can both explain to Draco."

Narcissa nodded and both of them flooed to the staff room, where Severus led both of them to his office.

Draco had finished looking at the rolls of parchment. Aside from the blank parchment, there was a potion recipe, an essay done by a Ravenclaw, and a document written in a language Draco didn't understand.

Severus peeked back into the main room of his office. Draco was curled up in the chair, sleeping. The Potions Master turned back to Narcissa. "He's sleeping, Narci. We should tell him later. When is Lucius due back?"

"Not for a few days."

Severus nodded as he pulled a blanket out of a trunk. It was green with the word 'Slytherin' embroidered in silver on the front. The 'S' of Slytherin was a snake. He carried the blanket into the next room and over to Draco. Severus draped the blanket over the young Slytherin and knelt down in front of the chair. He reached out and tucked Draco's hair behind his ear, revealing his pointed ear.

Narcissa came up beside Severus and looked at the young Elvin boy. "He looks just like you did at the age, Sev, but with my hair color and a combination of our eyes."

"That he does, Narci. That he does."

The silvery-blonde woman smiled and tucked Severus's hair behind his ears, revealing his pointed ears. Severus smiled at her, stood up, and led her into the adjacent room, where they sat in chairs that were facing each other and talked about everything from Draco to Lucius to Voldemort and his Death Eaters, back to Draco to the classes Severus taught.

It was still dark out when Draco woke up. He recognized where he was immediately; Severus's office. 'I must have fallen asleep,' Draco thought. He was about to go back to sleep when he heard the soft murmur of voices in the next room, both of which he recognized. He got up, leaving the blanket in the chair, and walked into the adjacent room.

Severus and Narcissa were still sitting in the chairs, but each now had a cup of tea in front of them.

"How has Draco been doing in Potions?"

"Very well. Near the top of the class."

"That's not surprising, Severus. You were too."

"Mum?" Draco's tired voice interrupted the conversation. Both Severus and Narcissa turned and looked at him.

"Did we wake you, Little Dragon?"

Draco shook his head in response to Severus's question. "Mum, what are you doing here? Is Father here?"

"I came to see you, Draco. Severus is here, but Lucius is on a business trip," Narcissa replied, not realizing her slip-up. "Come here, Draco."

Draco didn't notice his mother's slip-up either. He walked over to her and she pulled him onto her lap. Severus smiled at mother and son. Draco had a small enough frame that, even at sixteen, Narcissa could still hold him on her lap.

"Severus, what time is it?" Draco yawned.

"Time for you to go back to sleep." Severus stood up and walked over to Draco and Narcissa. Draco looked at Severus and furrowed his brow.

"Severus?" Draco stood up and reached up to touch Severus's left ear. "Your ears are pointed."

Severus caught Draco's hand. "Yes, Little Dragon. Just like yours and your mother's. It's an Elvin quality."

"Elvin? You mean, I'm part Elf?"

"No, you're full Elf. Woodland Elf to be precise. Narcissa is full Elf, Lucius isn't Elvin, but I am," Severus replied, gently.

Draco thought about this for a moment. Then, he looked at Severus. "So, that means you're my father?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Author's Note: If no one had guessed, I'm using Lord of the Rings as a template for some of the details of the story.

'blah' means thoughts

"That's right, Little Dragon. I-" Severus was cut off by the sixteen-year-old Slytherin hugging him. Severus smiled sweetly at the young Elf, wrapping his arms around him. "So you want to stay here or go back to the dormitory?"

"I want to stay here with you and Mum," Draco paused before adding, "Dad."

"All right. We'll all spend the night with Severus," Narcissa added, climbing into the bed.

Draco stepped out of Severus's hug. The Elvin Potions Master climbed into the bed next to Narcissa and motioned for Draco to climb in next to him, which he did. Before going to sleep, Draco asked, "Dad, what should I tell my friends?"

"It's your choice whether or not you want your friends to know that you're Elvin. However, I wouldn't tell anyone that you're my son. There are only four people that know about that."

"You, me, and Mum. Who's the fourth person?"

"The Headmaster." Severus wrapped one arm around Draco and the other around Narcissa, drawing both of them closer to him. The two blonde Elves snuggled even closer to Severus, making him smile, before drifting off to sleep.

THE NEXT MORNING

Narcissa was the first one of the Elvin family to wake up that Saturday. She slipped out of the bed, tucking the blanket around her lover and their son. Pausing for a moment, she marveled at how much Draco cared for Severus, even before he knew of their relationship. She continued on her way to the bathroom to take a shower.

Severus woke up a few minutes before Draco. Severus un-wrapped his arm and slid out of the bed and got ready to spend the day in Hogsmeade with his family.

Draco yawned and stretched. He pale eyes opened, taking in his surroundings. The wall to his right had a door, which led to the bathroom, and a bookcase. There were several titles Draco didn't recognize, but there were a few photo albums. On the wall across from him hung another large tapestry, which depicted a woodland scene inside a valley with gorgeous waterfalls in the background and a grand manor with towers and balconies from which the large nearby lake and the gold and red and orange leafed trees could be seen perfectly. The wall to his left had a desk pushed up against it. The door leading to the main room of the office was next to the desk.

Narcissa, her silvery-blonde hair still wet from her shower, was seated at the desk, but Severus was nowhere in sight. Draco got out of the bed and walked over to his mother, straightening his school uniform and robe as he went.

"Hello, Draco." Narcissa turned to face him. She suppressed a giggle. Draco's own silvery-blonde hair was a mess. "_Accio_ brush."

A hairbrush flew into Narcissa's outstretched hand, and she set to work fixing her son's hair. An urgent knocking on the office's main door could be heard. Neither Draco nor Narcissa moved to answer it, knowing that Severus would, and he did.

"Professor! Draco disappeared last night! No one has seen him since bed check!" Pansy Parkinson exclaimed.

"Calm down, Ms. Parkinson. Mr. Malfoy did not disappear. He has an early morning appointment with me. Do not worry about him. You'll see him either at breakfast or in Hogsmeade or both. Now, Ms. Parkinson, leave."

"Yes, Professor, and thank you." Pansy left the office and went back to the Slytherin dorm to report what happened to Draco.

Severus entered the secondary office room and saw Draco's expression, which was one of disgust. "What's wrong, Draco?"

"Pansy's _always_ hanging all over me. I wish she'd stop it."

"Maybe she will. Let's go, Draco." Severus led the Elvin boy toward the main office door. "We'll see you in Hogsmeade, Narcissa."

Narcissa nodded as father and son left the office, heading in the direction of the Great Hall. They reached the Great Hall, causing Draco to hesitate, not wanting to go in. Severus placed a gentle hand on his son's back. "Come one, Draco."

Severus pushed the doors open and walked in with Draco beside him. The two Slytherin Elves felt everyone's eyes on them. Severus knew why the other professors were looking at them. It was because Severus was being gentle with one of his students. Dumbledore caught his Potions Master's gaze and they both nodded.

Draco took his seat at the Slytherin table between Goyle and a fourth year.

"How long were you with Professor Snape?" asked Blaise who sat in front of Goyle.

"A few hours," replied Draco, off-handedly.

Severus slid into his seat at the end of the table. McGonagall looked in Severus's direction. "We were getting worried. You're usually one of the first ones to arrive, and today you were almost late."

Severus gave the Transfiguration Professor a look which clearly said _so?_ It was accompanied by his customary sneer. "Why, Minerva, one might say that you cared."

The Animagus Professor blushed. "I just was worried about you as a _friend_!"

Dumbledore placed a gentle hand on McGonagall's shoulder. "Calm down, Minerva. Severus was joking with you."

McGonagall cast her eyes in Severus's direction, catching his smirk. "I wish he was a little more obvious about it."

"Ah, but if he was, he wouldn't be our Potions Master that all students fear."

"Not all students, Albus. My so-Slytherins don't fear me." Severus almost let it slip about his having a son.

Dumbledore looked at Severus and raised an eyebrow. The youngest professor nodded and then looked toward his Slytherins. Suddenly, Severus felt like someone was staring at him, and someone was. McGonagall leaned over slightly and stage whispered, "Severus." The Potions Master heard his name being called, but just ignored the Transfiguration Professor. "Severus." No reaction once again. "Sev."

That got the Potions Master's attention quicker than anything else. He glared at McGonagall and spat out, "_What?_"

Knowing she shouldn't have called him 'Sev' for he only allowed few people that 'honor,' she apologized. "I'm sorry, Severus, but I had to get your attention."

"What for?"

"Your ears," she said with a slightly curious look in her eyes.

"What about my-" Severus brought a hand up and froze when he felt his ears. He had inadvertently tucked his hair back, revealing his Elvin ears! He quickly un-tucked both sides, even thought the damage was done. Trying to regain his composure, he said dryly, "Curiosity killed your Animagus form. It could do the same to you."

"Is there something I should be curious about?"

The other professors always enjoyed the light banter between the two Heads of the rival houses, but Severus's dark glare shocked them and even scared McGonagall a little.

"Severus," Dumbledore said in a warning tone.

With a last glare at McGonagall which clearly said, _Don't push it_, he turned his attention to his Slytherins. Breakfast passed without any further incidents, and all of the third year and above students and some of the staff left the school and journeyed to the nearby village of Hogsmeade.

Severus immediately went to the apothecary to purchase more potion ingredients, which seemed to go missing every so often. 'No doubt due to Potter and his friends.'

As he was leaving, Severus saw Draco walk by; however, he was with several other Slytherins, including his dorm mates and Pansy (AN: Poor Draco!), so Severus wasn't going to interrupt. Instead, he just headed off to the Three Broomsticks, hoping to see Narcissa there.

She was there; however, she wasn't alone. Apparently, Lucius had returned from his 'business tip' early and found Malfoy Manor empty, save for a few house elves. At the moment, Lucius was dragging his wife out into an alley that ran behind the Three Broomsticks.

Severus ran out after them, fearing for Narcissa's health. He knew first hand how violent Lucius could get, and just as he suspected, the second he stepped into the alley, he saw Lucius slap the female Elf.

"So, you're telling me he's not even my son?" Lucius yelled.

Severus flinched when he heard what Lucius had said. 'How did he find out?'

"Yes." Narcissa received another slap. Fire blazed in her eyes as she reverted to the Elvin tongue, "Don't touch me again!"

She switched back to the basic tongue. "Draco knows almost everything, too. He knows who his true father is!"

Lucius raised his hand to slap her again, when a voice stopped him. "Lucius, don't touch her!"

Both Lucius and Narcissa turned and looked at Severus, who had stepped out of the shadows.

"Severus, what are you doing here?" Lucius lowered his hand.

Ignoring Lucius for the moment, the Elvin Potions Master walked over to Narcissa. He reverted to the Elvin tongue. "Are you alright, Narcissa?"

"Yes, it just stings a bit," she answered in Elvin.

Listening to the exchange, Lucius's eyes narrowed. "You! You're his father."

"Yes, I am," Severus answered in the basic tongue.

Lucius drew and raised his wand. "Crucio!"

Severus, Elvin reflexes kicking in, pushed Narcissa out of the way, but the Cruciatus Curse hit him. Lucius disapparated, not wanting someone to see him with his wand out, standing above a nearly unconscious Hogwarts Professor.

Narcissa knelt next to the Gothic-looking Elf. "Sev, are you all right?"

"I'll…be…fine," Severus replied, twitching all the while.

Narcissa helped Severus stand, and the two Elves walked back into the Three Broomsticks.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

'blah' means thoughts

They slid into a booth, facing each other. At that time, Draco and the other Slytherins he was with earlier walked in, all with at least one bag. Draco spotted his family and told his friends, "I'll be back in a moment."

Before anyone could ask any questions, Draco walked toward his family. Severus and Narcissa noticed the Slytherin boy walking toward them.

"Little Dragon?"

"Draco?"

Noticing his Head of House twitch every so often, Draco asked, "Severus, what happened?"

"I was hit with the Cruciatus Curse."

Draco winced. "What led up to that?"

"Sit down, Draco. It may come as a surprise." Narcissa motioned for Draco to sit next to her. After he did, she continued, "Lucius knows everything, Draco."

"So, instead of going back to Malfoy Manor, you can come live with me, Draco. If you want to, that is," Severus offered. At Draco's nod, he continued, "I'll get your mother away from Lucius as soon as I can."

"Sounds good to me." Draco took a quick glance at the group of Slytherins he had left only moments ago. "I better get back to my friends. I think they might get suspicious if I stay any longer."

"All right, but if you want to, come by my office later."

Draco nodded and rejoined his friends.

"What did you and Professor Snape talk about?" Pansy asked.

"Nothing," Draco told her, his tone leaving no room for arguments.

After a moment of silence, Blaise spoke up, "Well, what's the next stop? We've been to Zonko's, Honeydukes…"

Draco tuned out his dorm mate and looked over at his parents, who were talking about something over their butterbeer.

"We could go back to Honeydukes and pick up some more sweets." Pansy's voice broke Draco's train of thought for a second, but Severus and Narcissa apparating out of the Three Broomsticks caught his attention.

'Probably going back to his office,' Draco thought as the group of Slytherins left the inn. Out loud, he said, "You guys, go on ahead to Honeydukes. I'm going to go to the Quidditch shop and catch up with you later."

Before the group said anything, Draco started walking in the opposite direction. However, his thoughts were not on Quidditch. They were on Severus. Being hit with the Cruciatus Curse was a horrible experience. Draco had never been hit with the curse before and never wished to, but he knew of the effects from his DADA lessons, especially from his fourth-year.

His thoughts weren't on where he was going, so his feet led him to the Quidditch shop. True to his word, Draco entered the shop, but not two seconds later, he exited the shop. There wasn't anything that caught his attention. It wasn't for lack of trying either. His thoughts were stuck on his Elvin family, and not even the latest and fastest broom could keep his attention.

'I _have_ to check on Severus!' Draco thought. Determined, the silvery-blonde Slytherin started making his way towards the castle. However, before Draco could leave Hogsmeade, he was stopped by Professor McGonagall.

"Where are you going, Mr. Malfoy?"

"I have to talk to Se-Professor Snape."

"Why would you want to cut your Hogsmeade trip short to talk to your Head of House?"

"Because it's _really_ important!"

"Oh?" McGonagall raised an eyebrow, her tone curious.

"Please?" Draco was practically begging.

"All right. Go ahead." McGonagall waved her hand in the direction of the castle.

"Thank you, Professor!' Draco exclaimed before running towards the Hogwarts Castle.

Narcissa had ordered Severus to stay in bed for the rest of the day, and, being in as much pain as he was, he didn't argue.

"Narci, there's an essay on my desk. Could you get it, my quill, and ink bottle?" Severus asked, settling back against his pillow.

"As long as it keeps you there." Narcissa left the Potions Master's secondary office to retrieve the specified items. Frantic knocking on the primary office door caught the attention of the two adult Slytherins. "Don't get up, Sev. I'll send the person away." Narcissa approached the door. "Who is it?"

"Mother! I have to see Severus!"

"Draco?" Narcissa opened the door, revealing an out of breath Draco.

"Who is it, Narci?"

"It's our little Elf."

"Oh, good. I want to talk to him."

The female Elf led her son to the secondary office, shutting the door which connected the two office rooms behind them. Draco rushed over to the bed. "Severus, are you okay?"

"Yes, Draco. I'm fine." At Draco's raised eyebrow, he added, "Your mother insisted I spend the rest of the day off my feet."

Draco nodded. "You said you wanted to talk to me?"

"Well, more precisely, I wanted to show you. So, if you bring me the blue and gold album from the shelf."

Draco did as he was instructed and handed his father the album. Severus patted a spot on the bed beside him, inviting the young Elf to sit next to him. Draco smiled and sat down next to his Head of House, who opened the album.

Draco enjoyed spending time with Severus and looking at these pictures was relaxing. Most of them were Quidditch pictures involving Severus the Seeker. However, there were three non-Quidditch pictures which caught the silvery-blonde Elf's attention.

In one of the said pictures, Severus, who was clearly annoyed judging by his expression, was kneeling behind his cauldron, a book in one hand and a test tube in the other. There was someone standing behind the young Slytherin. It was James Potter. He had his wand out and pointed at Severus's cauldron, and his free hand rested on top of Severus's head. Suddenly, the flame which was heating the potion went out. The smirk on James's face told Severus who had extinguished the flame, so Severus planned to get revenge. He leaned forward to relight the fire, and James's hand (the one resting on Severus's head) slid, causing James to fall on the floor face first, earning a snicker from Severus, who had gotten the flame to relight.

In the next one, Severus was talking with two Gryffindors near the entrance to the Great Hall. One Gryffindor was a young woman with vivid green eyes and waist length fiery red hair by the name of Lily Evans, and the other one Draco recognized as Remus Lupin with his shoulder length light-brown hair and gold eyes. The two Gryffindors and the Slytherin were chatting amicably to one another. Suddenly, Severus started laughing and was joined by Lily and Remus.

The last picture was of Severus and Narcissa dancing at the Yule Ball. Severus was dressed in a long sleeved black jacket over a long sleeved white dress shirt, which had its collar out and its ties into a very fancy knot, and a pair of black slacks. Narcissa wore a white spaghetti-strap floor-length dress. The front, which had a slightly dipped neckline, and the back, which had a transparent triangle section at the top, both had the neckline and the transparent section outlined by blue and silver small tube shaped beads. The beads trailed down the back of the dress, making a V-shaped pattern.

"Wow, Severus. These pictures are amazing," Draco commented, motioning to the three non-Quidditch pictures which caught his attention.

Narcissa had taken a seat on the other side of the Gothic-looking Elf ad was now looking at the photo album as well. Catching sight of the Yule Ball picture, the female Elf sighed. "That night I would have preferred to dance with Severus the entire time, but Lucius had other plans. I was only able to dance with Severus a few times."

One of the Quidditch pictures caught Severus's attention. Severus the Seeker had just beaten James in their race to catch the snitch and was waving the tiny golden ball around. The picture reminded Severus of the Slytherin Team's losing streak. 'Maybe they'll win tomorrow.'


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything relevant to the story.

'blah' means thoughts

Severus Snape will be a little OOC at the very end, but it works so well.

"She scores! Ravenclaw leads 50 to 30."

Slytherin was losing. AGAIN. However, they could still win if Draco caught the snitch. The silvery-blonde didn't pull his hair back for the game, but it didn't matter. He and Cho Chang caught sight of the snitch at the same time and took off after it. They were level, neck and neck, and just out of reach of the snitch. Then, Cho reached out further than should've been possible and caught the snitch.

"Cho Chang receives 150 points for catching the snitch! Ravenclaw wins!"

As the Ravenclaw players circled above the pitch, Draco landed on the pitch, dazed. The team lost again, and this time it was _his_ fault. He looked up at the teacher's box at his father, who got up and started making his way down to the Quidditch field. By this time, the other six members of the Slytherin Quidditch team had landed near Draco.

"You lost this game, Draco."

"The Snitch was _right there!_"

"How could you lose to a _girl!_"

"You made us lose the Quidditch Cup!"

"If this is how you play against Ravenclaw, how would you play against Gryffindor?"

"How could you lose to someone riding a Comet 260?" Adrian Pucey exclaimed, pulling his right hand back and hit Draco.

Draco's shoulder-length hair flew-away from his right pointed ear, giving the Quidditch Team a good view. Comments such as "Did you see his ear?" and "What is he?" ran through the team.

"It's _obvious_ that Lucius Malfoy isn't his father! He's nothing but a Mudblood Slytherin!" Montague spat out.

"I'm not a Mudblood!"

Adrian hauled back his fist.

"I'd drop that fist if I were you, Mr. Pucey."

"Professor!" the entire Quidditch team exclaimed.

"Mr. Malfoy is not muggle-born. His mother is Narcissa Black Malfoy and his father is a well-known wizard." Severus tucked his hair behind his ears, revealing his Elvin ears. "Any question?" The Quidditch Team shook their heads. "Good. Now, leave!" The six Slytherins flew off the pitch, leaving the two Elves alone. "Draco, are you okay?" Severus didn't get an answer. Draco remained on his knees, so the Gothic Elf kneeled down. "Little Dragon? Draco, please say something!" Severus was concerned. He gently pulled the young Elf into his arms and, looking around to make sure no one was watching, accíoed Draco's Nimbus 2001. Severus mounted the broom and flew to the castle, holding his comatose-looking son. Severus didn't even dismount the broom when he approached the castle. He just magically flung the doors open and flew to his private rooms. From the "sidelines," Dumbledore and McGonagall watched their Potions Master fly almost recklessly to the dungeons.

"Albus, what's with Severus lately?"

"He's just taking care of his Slytherins."

Severus dismounted the broom and laid Draco on the bed. During the flight, Draco had come out of his comatose state. He had wrapped his arms around Severus and said, "Dad, I love you," before falling asleep in Severus's arms. He sat down next to his son and stroked his hair, tucking it behind his ears like his own was.

There was a knock at his door to his primary office. Severus kissed Draco's forehead. "Sleep well, my little Elf."

The Potions Master stood up, strode to the door, and opened it. He sneered. "What do you want, Minerva?"

"Some answers. For starters, I can plainly see that your ears are pointed, so what are you?"

"Elvish," he hissed. "My son and I are Elvish." Severus's face paled as he realized what he had said.

"Your son? What's his name?"

Instead of answering, he just motioned for her to follow him. She did so. They paused in the doorway to Severus's secondary office. "Look."

McGonagall peeked in and saw Draco sleeping on the bed. "Mr. Malfoy is your son?"

"Yes. Don't ask any questions, Minerva. I'm trusting you a lot by telling you this. Don't prove me wrong."

"By doing what?"

"By telling anyone else. Only Albus, Draco, Narcissa, and I know. Well, the Slytherin Quidditch Team found out, so by now the entire house knows and by dinner the entire school will know."

A groan caught their attention. Draco was waking up. He looked over at Severus and sleepily said, "Dad? What's going on?"

Severus entered his secondary office and sat down on the bed next to Draco. "Feeling any better, Little Dragon?"

"Yes. Thank you for defending me on the Quidditch Pitch. Um, Dad?"

"Yes, Draco. What is it?"

"Could we go flying tonight?"

"Sure. If you want, we could go after curfew."

"That'd be great." Draco snuggled up against his father. "What kind of broom do you have?"

"I will be riding the same broom as you."

"You have a Nimbus 2001?"

"Yes. I do."

McGonagall cleared her throat. "Severus, Draco, dinner is ready. You two should come up." Then, she left.

"How long was she standing there?"

"Since just before you woke up." At Draco's shocked expression, he added, "She knows, Draco, and she's right. We should go up to the Great Hall."

"Just one second, Severus." Draco performed the Switching Spell and was wearing his Hogwarts uniform and his Quidditch uniform was hanging in his closet. "Okay, now I'm ready."

"And we're going to keep our ears visible. The whole school probably knows by now anyway."

"Um, okay. Let's go."

The entire Great Hall was buzzing with many conversations. The topic was the same. Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy were related and Elvish. Suddenly, the double doors of the Great Hall opened and in walked Severus and Draco. The Great Hall fell completely silent as the two Elves made their way to their respective tables.

Draco sat with the sixth-year Slytherins and, surprisingly, no one made a move to talk to the supposed leader of the Slytherins. 'They must have seen my cold expression. Either that or they're afraid to say or do anything because Severus is my father.'

Severus took his place between Madame Pince and Remus Lupin. Only Remus, McGonagall, Madame Pomphrey, and Dumbledore weren't staring at him like he had the Dark Mark tattooed on his cheek. He subconsciously rubbed his left forearm when he thought of that comparison. Looking to his left, Severus caught Hagrid staring at him from the opposite end of the table. He simply glared at the half-giant which made Hagrid a little uncomfortable, making him break eye contact with the Potions Master. The other professors, noticing this exchange, resisted the urge to stare at Severus, turning their attention to the dinner feast, instead. Only Dumbledore locked eyes with the Gothic Professor. Once again, the two wizards nodded, and Severus was the one who broke the eye contact by looking at the Slytherin table.

At that moment, Draco had been scanning the Head Table. When he caught his father's gaze, Draco smiled and mouthed, 'Tonight.'

Severus smiled and nodded, completely understanding what his son meant.

Once again, Draco was out of his common room and up walking through the upper levels of Hogwarts. This time though, Mrs. Norris caught him. She pinned her scarlet gaze on him before dashing off to find Filch.

'That's it. I'm going to lose house points or get a detention. Or even worse, both.'

A couple minutes later, Mrs. Norris returned with Filch hot on her heels. Filch spotted Draco heading down the hall and narrowed his eyes at him. "So, a student out of bed after hours. I believe-"

"He was looking for me." A silky voice called out from the shadows.

"Professor! There you are!" Draco called out.

Severus stepped out of the shadows, holding his broomstick. "Are you ready, Draco?"

"Yes, Sir." Draco gripped the handle of his Nimbus 2001.

"Let's go, then. Good night, Argus." Severus wrapped his free hand around Draco's shoulders and le him away from the caretaker and out of the castle.

As they mounted their brooms, Draco turned to his Head of House. "Dad, thank you."

"For what?"

"For saving me from Filch." Draco took off into the air.

"Your welcome, Little Dragon." Severus smiled as he joined his son.

"Feel up for a chase?"

"Of course." Severus took off after the young Slytherin.

The chase was watched by one of the few people that was still awake. Dumbledore smiled as he watched the two Slytherins. It was nice to see Severus the way he used to be; happy and enjoying himself (away from cauldrons and potions). Laughing brought the Headmaster out of his reverie, and he smiled. Severus had caught up to his little Elf and grabbed him, causing the boy to laugh. Severus, then, looked in the direction of the castle. Dumbledore's lighted window had caught his attention. Dumbledore and Severus locked eyes for the second time that night. At that moment, Dumbledore knew Severus would take care of Narcissa and Draco, no matter what anyone else said or did.


End file.
